Caelin Industries
Caelin Business Compendium Please register all relevant content to this page. A's is the case with most any well-rounded and prosperous nation, Caelin has four types of industry - Extractive, Manufacturing, Advancement, and Services. Due to Caelin's position as a capitalist republic, the nation's industries are privately owned and operated with a mandatory merchanting tax being payed to the republic. ''Extractive industries are categorized as those which gather a base resource such as farming, mining, fishing, logging, energy harvesting, etc. These companies are first-party distributors that typically supply manufacturers. Manufacturing industries process and refine a material or materials into a product. Examples of manufacturing industries include metal refineries, lightning processing, ship and aircraft construction, etc etc. A manufacturer typically produces goods en mass, through a conveyor belt construction process making use of both machine assistance and human laborers. These businesses must seek out a permit of legal operations from the Merchant's Collective at the capital building, located at the heart of Caelin city (the 3rd isle in the Caliwind Archipelago). The towering factories required to sustain this industry create a steam-powered backdrops of pipe encrusted buildings behind the essential offices of the republic. Advancement industries are those which pertain to research and science in general. The aim of these companies is not necessarily a product, but rather the successful execution of an idea. Most organizations in the advancement industry have well-to-do financial backers within the government itself, as Caelin has a great deal of interest in the wonders the brightest and best of the islanders can produce. Some examples of fields within the advancement industry include furthering steam technology, solar/wind/lightning power, medicine, education, etc. Due to the large variance from lab to lab concerning funding, the advancement industry is spread out all over Caelin city with no particular hub of operations; though the largest center of research is built into Caelin University, found on the western rim of the 3rd isle. Service industries tend to operate on a smaller scale than manufacturers, but are never the less essential and successful. Small businesses of nearly every kind are the back-bone of the service industry as they make products available to the general consumer. This includes, but is not limited to, grocers, restauranteurs, apothecaries, nightclubs/bars, casinos, tailors, cobblers, shipping and packing companies, travel agencies and guides, news distributors and radio broadcasters. The strength of the service industry is it's versatility, which is why a surprisingly large portion of Caelin's citizens are middle-class small business owners and operators of some kind. These shops are clustered together - even stacked as tall as four stories high to accommodate a place of residence above the storefront - in Caelin's residential district, which encompasses the whole of the 2nd isle in the Caliwind Archipelago. '''Extractive Businesses * 'Manufacturing Businesses' *Chevalier Trade 'Advancement Businesses' * New-Hope Research 'Service Businesses' *Devlin Enterprises Contact http://www.nyxheim.net/t3895-jeanne-chevalier-the-heretic Jeanne to affiliate your character with this company as the Owner or an Employee An organization of ex-military personnel and uniquely skilled individuals that work under contract for the interests of Caelin. While officially a mercenary group, their political allegiance is strongly tied to the island nation. They're primarily called upon to fill in specialist positions in which the military itself might be lacking capable workers. These include but are not limited to airship piloting, deep sea diving, steam engineering, and lightning transport. Their chairman is a well-to-do man who, with a favor from the reigning Archduke, purchased a parcel of land in the Eden District. Honor, Excellence, and Humanity are principles expected of every individual in their employ without exception. Those who cannot uphold the standards their chairman demands are promptly cast out and blacklisted from various partnering companies around the world. The organization is one of high publicity and great respect within Caelin where associates of the company are well loved by the general community and afforded special privileges. *The Admirals Arms Contact http://www.nyxheim.net/t3895-jeanne-chevalier-the-heretic Jeanne to affiliate your character with this company as the Owner or an Employee Category:Cities Category:Caelin